Long Term Evolution (LTE) is the last step toward the 4th generation (4G) of radio technologies designed to increase the capacity and speed of mobile telephone networks and provides for an end-to-end Internet Protocol (IP) service delivery of media. Currently, LTE comprises a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), which is described in a suite of Technical Specifications (TS) developed within and published by 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), with the most recent version of the 3GPP TSs being published in March 2010 as a revised “Release 9” (with Release 10 currently being developed).
LTE, in part, provides for a flat IP-based network architecture designed to ensure support for, and mobility between, some legacy or non-3GPP systems such as, for instance, GPRS (general packet radio service) and WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access). Some of the main advantages with LTE are high throughput, low latency, plug and play, FDD (frequency-division duplexing) and TDD (time-division duplexing) in the same platform, improved end user experience, simple architecture resulting in low operating costs, and interoperability with older standard wireless technologies such as GSM (Global Systems for Mobile Communications), cdmaOne™, W-CDMA (UMTS), and CDMA2000®.
Most major carriers in the United States (US) and several worldwide carriers have announced plans to convert their networks to LTE beginning in 2009. In addition, public safety agencies in the US (including US Intelligence Services) have endorsed LTE as the preferred technology for the new 700 MHz public safety radio band. However, LTE systems do not currently provide some of the benefits of legacy systems for public safety applications.
For example, user equipment (UE) connected to an LTE communication system are faced with a choice between: shorter connection time (from the moment when a push-to-talk (PTT) button is keyed, for instance) at the expense of holding more resources; and keeping the resource consumption lower at the expense of higher connection times. LTE standard congestion control is generally based on a point-to-point call model appropriate for commercial use. However, the dropping policy for guaranteed bit rate bearers in case of congestion may not be suitable for public safety applications. In addition, in general, the behavior of the UE is pre-programmed, which makes it more difficult for the UE to act differently in various locations or at different times, as the circumstances change.
Thus, there exists a need for methods for managing resource utilization in an LTE communication system, which address at least some of the shortcomings of past and present resource management techniques performed in LTE communication systems.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve understanding of various embodiments. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order illustrated. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. Apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the various embodiments so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein. Thus, it will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, common and well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment may not be depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments.